May I Kiss You?
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: The Captain found himself attracted to Maria's lips. No, not just Maria's lips, he's attracted to her. So what happens if he asks a stupid (as he thinks of it) question to Maria? How will she respond? Moreover, how will that question affect them deeply? (One-shot)


**May I Kiss You?**

The Captain found himself just looking at those pink, soft, lips just across him while eating breakfast. His eyes weren't drawn from it, every movement, chewing, speaking, smiling- oh God he loved that smile- whatever they made, it made him ache to at least touch it, or even land his lips on those lips.

_Her _lips. Maria's lips.

Ever since that argument by the lake, he'd not only been thinking about her lips, but also her. He'd started to realize he's being attracted to her. Or maybe have a small crush on her? Or maybe has deep feelings towards her? Or maybe-

No. It hadn't got _that _far hasn't it? It's been a month since she's arrived, and two weeks now after that month. It was also nearing Elsa's party- two more days, actually- and her innocent smile and that blue dress was still haunting his dreams.

Was there even a day he hadn't thought about her? Beauty, talent, kindness-

"Captain?"

He returned to reality. He hadn't realized Maria was talking to him.

"Erm, yes?" he said, clearly embarrassed for being caught daydreaming- as he called it, anyway.

"The children were asking if they could go to a picnic on the Untersberg sometime later in the afternoon," Maria said, a small smile forming on her lips.

_One more smile and then I could just kiss you_, he thought. What?

"Yes. Yes of course," he replied with a smile, before tearing his gaze off her perfect face and smiling at his seven wonderful children.

"Um, father?" Gretl said.

"Yes Gretl?" the Captain replied.

"Could you come too?" little Gretl asked. Georg just offered her a smile. How could he even deny that?

"That would be wonderful, Gretl," he said, his smile wider than a while ago.

"Yay!" Marta and Gretl exclaimed in unison. The rest chuckled at their enthusiasm, including Maria. Her lips were curled into a smile, her teeth showing.

_I really need help_, he thought again, mesmerized at how she looked even more beautiful with a smile.

"Now children, you better finish your food before I reconsider giving you that ice cream we saw in that ice cream parlor at the market later," Maria teased. The children were soon focused on finishing on the food, racing even.

Georg chuckled lightly, finishing the last of his food before drinking his cup of coffee. He now usually waited for his children and Maria to finish before going out the dining room to go to his study. Elsa left the villa for another of her party planning activities, and will eat at one of the restaurants there. Max might wake by noon, after his exhaustion yesterday on looking for a new music act.

He found himself drawn to Maria again. He was observing every strand of her hair, every line of her perfect face, until his eyes landed on her lips once again.

Soon enough, breakfast was over, and everyone came out of the dining area. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elsa continued planning the party at the villa by noon, workers everywhere. This left the nine happily chattering up to the Untersberg after they passed by the ice cream parlor (and ate the ice cream) Maria promised them.

"So, a needle pulling thread, La, a note to follow So, Ti, a drink with jam and bread! That will bring us back to Do!" the children and Maria sang. Georg chuckled.

They soon arrived at the top of the mountain, Maria and the girls arranging the picnic area, and the boys playing a game of tag.

Georg chuckled as he nearly stumbled on catching Kurt.

"Alright boys! And erm, _Captain_, food's ready!" Maria called, regaining her composure after she said 'Captain'.

The Captain was lost again. Her voice- God, she sounded like royalty. She had such grace. She was so…_beautiful_.

He walked up to the picnic area. They had set up two blankets, food in the middle. The Captain took his place beside Friedrich, and Maria was beside Gretl, who was in between them.

Maria led the prayer and soon all of them started to eat.

"You want this?" Maria said to Gretl, pointing at the apple pie. Gretl nodded with a smile. Maria smiled at her and affectionately pinched her cheek.

The Captain heard this, and both them, at the same time, got the pie, causing their hands to touch. They made eye contact with each other, Maria with amused look yet her lips were slightly parted showing the upper part of her teeth, a small smile formed on it.

The Captain continued to stare at her, a small smirk on his face. He was then and there observing her lips again, aching to kiss it.

It was until then Maria broke the contact and cut a small slice of pie for Gretl.

Liesl and Brigitta were in front of them, and saw everything. The looks, the touch, and the amusement- they could tell they were in love.

They soon finished eating and engaged themselves in different activities. Liesl was helping Gretl and Marta pick flowers, Kurt, Friedrich, and Louisa were playing all sorts of games, and Brigitta was engaged in a book, snuggled next to Maria on the picnic blanket. The Captain decided to just watch his children- and Maria.

Maria was having delight in watching Louisa, Friedrich, and Kurt play "monkey in the middle". It was Kurt's fourth time to be the "monkey".

Maria giggled as Kurt did not catch the ball with a groan. The Captain heard it, and was mesmerized.

He just restrained himself from doing anything stupid, until it was three o'clock in the afternoon already and the children decided to take a nap. They were scattered amongst the blankets, Liesl with Gretl and Marta, Louisa and Brigitta back-to-back on each other, Kurt beside the picnic basket and Friedrich in the middle of them all.

That left Maria and the Captain.

The Captain was now having second thoughts at what he was thinking to do. He was aching for it since the morning and now he's got the chance. But he's got Elsa. But they're still not official. But-

_Just go for it_, he thought to himself. _No Elsa. No worries. Just do it. If it's what you really need._

He didn't care about what's going to happen.

"Maria?" he started. Here it goes.

"Yes, Captain?" Maria said, now looking at him. She wondered why he didn't use "Fräulein". He felt his heart flutter. His _heart _flutter.

_Oh God_, he thought.

"I know this is a very stupid question to ask, but…" he continued.

"What is it, Captain?" Maria asked, a look of wonder on her face.

He sighed. _Here it goes_, he said, feeling like a schoolboy who wants to ask out a girl on a date.

"May I kiss you?" he said.

Maria was surprised. _Kiss me? Why would he kiss me? _Maria thought.

"E-Excuse me?" she said, blushing. "I knew it, I'm too stupid to ask that," he sighed.

"But, why would you kiss me?" she muttered. "Maybe because I have feelings for you, and ever since a while ago morning I've been looking at you intently and now I'm aching to kiss you, but I guess I can't, and I now realize I'm too dumb to-"

"Wait, you like me?" Maria said, clearly surprised.

"Something like that?" he muttered. The truth was revealed. There's no denying it. He _liked _her. Soon he might even love her.

_Love _her.

He could actually love her.

"This is all so messed up," she said, blushing. "I'll give you time," the Captain said. _'I'll give you time'? What kind of words are those? You really need help, Georg, _he thought to himself.

Soon enough, everyone came back to the villa.

* * *

The day of the ball came. Georg and Elsa were at the entrance, greeting every guest.

Soon, everyone was engaged into the party, Elsa chatting with her newfound friends, leaving Georg to find his children.

He found them at the patio, and was surprised seeing Kurt and Maria attempt to dance the Läendler.

Before he knew it, he was dancing with Maria. She fit like a glove. They easily did the steps, until they reached to the very intimate part of the dance. Their faces were how many centimeters apart. It was just too close. The Captain's question that day of the picnic replayed on her head. She felt her stomach making flip-flops, her heart racing fast- and she could hardly breathe. His gaze was so intense.

She broke away from him.

_May I kiss you?_

_Wait, you like me?_

_I'll give you time._

But Maria felt she just ran out of time. She now was even aching to kiss him as well. She also realized that she also…_liked_ him. Ever since their argument by the lake. Or maybe she was in love with him?

_What? For goodness sake, Maria! You're going to become a nun! _she thought.

"Your face is all red," Brigitta commented.

"Is it?" Maria replied, lifting her hands to her face. She was still looking at the Captain.

"I don't suppose I'm used to dancing," she said.

That one thought vanished after the party. She would like to find out herself. Does he really feel like that for her? Or is he just playing with her? Was it just lust?

She had millions of questions as she went to his study, reminding herself she was about to do the _stupidest _thing ever.

* * *

Lots of things happened after they danced. Elsa and he talked after dinner. They realized it won't really work out, and Elsa also could see that Georg really liked Maria. She even agreed to him that he already fell for Maria.

The Captain heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

He was speechless as Maria came in.

"Maria?" he said, standing up from his position at the couch.

"Yes," she said.

_Yes? What did she mean about 'Yes'? _he thought.

"Yes?" he said. Maria looked bold, yet her eyes showed she was vulnerable.

"Yes, I will kiss you," she said. _Oh God, _he thought.

"Y-You….will?" he said, dumbstruck, coming closer to Maria until their faces were centimeters apart again.

"I will," she said. Her façade crumbled as she said that. She looked so vulnerable.

"Are you sure?" he said, his right hand snaking behind her neck. Maria shivered.

"Yes," she said. This time Georg went for it. He gently pressed his lips on hers. Maria savored the feeling, closing her eyes until she found herself kissing back.

They broke away, eyes on each other.

_Am I dreaming? _Maria thought. All those weeks and now she has just kiss the man of her dreams. She was sure now that it wasn't just lust. She was sure now she wouldn't become a nun. Not when she had him.

"I have one question," the Captain suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Maria replied.

"Do you love me too?" he said.

Maria felt her heart swell.

"But...the Baroness..." Maria trailed off, doubt and worry now on her face. Georg just cupped her cheek.

"There isn't going to be _any _Baroness, Maria," he said.

"There isn't?" she replied, her eyes locked with his.

"No. She left for Vienna just minutes ago. Now just answer my question: Do you love me too?" he said, chuckling.

"You love me?" Maria said, speechless.

"Yes. I do love you. Very, very much. Now please, answer my question," Georg said.

Maria just felt joy, love, any happy feeling.

"Yes. Yes, I do love you!"

The Captain was more than happy to kiss her again, realizing that she had found the right woman for him and his children. That he had found new, true love. The stress with Elsa was gone. Who knew that one question would develop into a question that will lead to this?

Their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! So here's my third story, in response to the March writing prompt in the ProBoards. I do hope you like it, because I had so much fun writing this story. Love you all and see you on my next stories! Please R&amp;R! :))


End file.
